


Bluza

by deanmon



Series: Mystrade Drabbles [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: – No proszę, nie spodziewałem się, że wielki pan Mycroft Holmes założy na siebie coś, co nie składa się z trzech części i nie jest garniturem. – Greg założył ręce na piersi i przyjrzał się Mycroftowi podejrzliwie.





	

Greg z przeciągłym westchnięciem otworzył drzwi ich ogromnej posiadłości. W zasadzie był to jeden z domów Mycrofta, ale z racji tego, że przed kilkoma miesiącami zaczęli się spotykać i Mycroft – w końcu! – zaproponował mu, by się do niego wprowadził, przenosząc tym samym ich związek na nowy poziom, mógł określić budynek przypominający ekstrawagancki zamek mianem „ich domu”. Za każdym razem, gdy o tym myślał, robiło mu się cieplej na sercu.

Tak czy inaczej, Greg wszedł do przestronnego korytarza, gdzie lokaj Mycrofta – ich lokaj – odebrał od niego płaszcz i walizkę. Podziękował mu i skierował się do salonu.

Przez cztery dni znajdował się poza Londynem. Cztery długie, frustrujące, spędzone w towarzystwie Sherlocka i Johna dni. Klientka detektywa–konsultanta poprosiła ich o pomoc w sprawie zabójstwa jej brata. Okazało się to jednak znacznie bardziej skomplikowane niż mogłoby się wydawać, w skutek czego Greg został wysłany przez swojego przełożonego wraz z Holmesem i Watsonem do Dover w celu zbadania śledztwa.

Już nigdy więcej nie spojrzy na żadną książkę Shakespeare'a.

Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było nie irytujące zachowanie Sherlocka, jego obelgi i zgryźliwe komentarze, które musiał znosić przez ponad _sto_ godzin, a to, że przez te sto cholernych godzin ani razu nie mógł się zobaczyć z Mycroftem. Określenie, że nie był zadowolony z tego stanu rzeczy zaliczało się do pięknych eufemizmów.

Gdy znalazł się w salonie i dostrzegł Mycrofta siedzącego na jednym z foteli, wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. Ten natychmiast odłożył książkę, jakby ktoś przyłapał go na gorącym uczynku. Greg musiał przyznać, bardzo niechętnie, że na ułamek sekundy zmiękły mu nogi. Mycroft miał na sobie _jego_ bluzę, zniszczoną przez czas i zbyt częste noszenie, rozciągniętą w niektórych miejscach, z dziurą lub dwiema przy kołnierzu, i podczas, gdy na nim leżała praktycznie idealnie, w tej chwili luźno wisiała na szczupłej sylwetce Brytyjskiego Rządu. Twarz Mycrofta pokrywał cień zarostu. Greg w pierwszej kolejności chciał go zapytać, czy przez ten czas w ogóle wychodził z domu, ale nie znalazł w sobie tej siły, nie wiedział, czy zniósłby przeczącą odpowiedź.

– Wróciłeś wcześniej.

– Cztery dni rozłąki musiały źle wpłynąć na twoją zdolność dedukcji – powiedział Greg, kręcąc głową, po czym parsknął. – To nawet ja bym zauważył. – Podszedł do Mycrofta i złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego czole. – A teraz powiedz mi, skąd wygrzebałeś moją starą bluzę?

Mycroft uśmiechnął się nonszalancko.

– Jest wygodna.

– Ma z piętnaście lat... Jest starsza od mojej kariery zawodowej.

– Co nie zmienia faktu, że jest wygodna.

– No proszę, nie spodziewałem się, że wielki pan Mycroft Holmes założy na siebie coś, co nie składa się z trzech części i nie jest garniturem. – Greg założył ręce na piersi i przyjrzał się Mycroftowi podejrzliwie.

– Jak minęła podróż? – zmienił temat. – Sherlock bardzo się naprzykrzał?

I Greg zagłębił się w _fascynującym_ sprawozdaniu z minionych dni, nie szczędząc szczegółów. Co chwilę zerkał jednak na Brytyjski Rząd odziany w jego bluzę, rozczulając się nad tym, że tęsknił za Mycroftem równie mocno, co on za nim.


End file.
